Xun Zi
Xun Zi is one of the vice directors of the Department of Ethics, although she has a different philosophy than some members like the other vice director, Mencius. QIN had started rumors that she and her department helped cause a distraction that led theft of the Analect #10 by QIN, and thus Xun Zi became fiercely defensive when confronted since she believed her labs were going to be destroyed; however, after fighting with Mencius, she realized that it was all a misunderstanding, and they were tricked by QIN. Later on, when the Philosophy Team is attacked by QIN forces under Li Si, Xun Zi helps Yan Hui from some of the enemy forces. After that, she took a leave of absence, and went to a residence built for her. While there, Han Fei, who had been rescued from Li Si by the Department of Ethics earlier, had arrived, and appeared that she was investigating something. Han Fei left a message saying to watch out for Zhuang Zi from the Department of Heavenly Principles. When the Department of Ethics held a wedding conference and Mencius was tasked with designing wedding attire to model off, he sent a message to Xun Zi asking her to model the dress. Xun Zi refused to do so but kept the dress, and upon hearing that Mencius would choose a new vice director during the conference, she decided to wear the dress and go there to laugh at him. However, once there Mencius admits that he actually cares a lot about her and her work, and even took over her position watching over her students and department in the hopes that she would return one day. Xun Zi told him that he should have just said that in the first place, and agrees to model the dress. She states that he owes her one, but also mentions that her return to the Department of Ethics will have to come later. At some point, Zeng Zi and Zi Gong arrived, and brought Sima Qian, Ban Zhao, Ban Chao, and the adapter with them, seeking refuge after escaping from their unjust imprisonment by the Sages of Justice. Xun Zi informed Sima Qian about the message from Han Fei, and said that a friend of Zhuang Zi from the Department of Heavenly Principles, Hui Shi, had been trying to form an anti-QIN alliance, and that the Department of Ethics was invited to join. Zhuang Zi seemed to disagree with Hui Shi about it, so Xun Zi suggested that they could learn more about Zhuang Zi by talking to Hui Shi. After that, she bids them farewell, as she has to leave with Zeng Zi and Zi Gong to assist Confucius and Mencius while they are under siege from the Sages of Justice. She later contacted Sima Qian and the others to learn about what happened with Hui Shi, she told them that she had gotten word from Han Fei about her whereabouts, which was at the Department of Heavenly Principles at Taixue. She informed them that Yan Hui and Zi Lu had disappeared as well during their escape from the Department of Ethics, so she sends Zeng Zi to escort them and look for the missing people while doing so. Background Quest Appearances * Xun Zi Invades! * Li Si Invades! * My Dream Wedding (Story only) * A Human Conflict (Story only) * Survival on the Desert Island -Mushrooms Go wild- (Story only) Skill and Crash Panel Lines 6★ Form 5★ Form Interactions Trivia